Regular Show Oneshot Rotation
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: This is a set of Regular Show oneshots that I'm writing based on ideas from you, the readers! :D Rules/details inside. Ratings may change based on the content of the oneshots. Enjoy! :)
1. Intro and Rules

Hey everyone! I've decided to start a Regular Show rotation with ideas for oneshots from** you**, the readers and authors of this archive! :D

Here's how it'll go down:

In the reviews (or in a PM titled, "My idea for a oneshot" or something like that), give me a **genre** of fanfiction (i.e: horror, romance, etc.), the **characters** in the story and a **small summary** of what you want it to be about.

* * *

Example of how you can type out an idea just to simplify things:

Genre: Romance

Characters: Rigby and Eileen

Rating: K

Summary/Plot: Rigby and Eileen...

* * *

I _DO_ have some rules/guidelines though:

- For any romance fics, I won't do "family stuff" (i.e: Rigby x Don), or "extremely adult material". As for Mordecai x Rigby and other same gender pairings, I'll do those, as long as I don't feel it'll cross into M-rated territory.

- Ratings will be T or lower, but _may_ do M depending on the genre/content.

- I won't do OCs. Plus they wouldn't really fit in a oneshot anyways, so **no OCs**, please.

- No songfics/poems. Just putting that out there in case someone suggests that.

- Ideas will be chosen carefully, so please be patient as I look through the different ideas you send.

- Feel free to leave your reviews on the stories too.

- Finally, be sure to follow for chapter updates!

* * *

Anyways, I think this'll be really fun! I love writing dialogue for the characters, and my other oneshots were well-received, so this'll be awesome and a good way to get back into writing. I'll keep working on my other stories as well, so don't worry "**I'm On Cloud Nine**" fans! ;D

Thanks everybody, and I hope you all come up with awesome ideas! :)


	2. Story 1: AnimeToonz19

Requested by: **AnimeToonz19**

Title: Fragile Soul

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Main Characters: Thomas, Skips, Muscle Man

Rating: K plus

Summary: Thomas is tired of being treated unfairly and reaches a breaking point. Luckily, a wise yeti is there to help him out. (Father/son type of relationship, **not** a yaoi)

**Author's Note**: This takes place before one of the newer episodes, "Thomas Fights Back". Also, I know this sounds similar to a part in chapter 3 of my other story, "Frayed Ends of Sanity", but this is really the only situation I could think of that:

1. Fits Thomas getting upset at being bullied.

2. Fits into a oneshot.

Anyways, I hope you all like it. :)

* * *

It was another humid, hot day in Maellard Park. Actually, it was_ scorching_ hot. In fact, it was s_o_ hot that you couldn't step one foot outside without getting smacked in the face by the heat. Now, most employees were inside the air-conditioned house, doing paperwork or slacking off, but Thomas, being Thomas, was out by the snack bar, wiping down all the tables, refilling the napkin containers, and other snack bar duties.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued scrubbing the tables. It was 11:00, and he'd been working since 5:00 A.M as he'd, regrettably, asked Benson to come in earlier than usual for extra hours. On the plus side, maybe this would get him some respect from the gumball machine, but he wasn't betting on it.

Needing a five-minute break, he took a seat in one of the chairs underneath some shade. Resting his eyes, he started to doze off...

With perfect timing on Thomas' part, Benson saw him from the window of his office and stormed downstairs. He went up to the goat and got right in his ear.

"THOMAS!"

The intern shot up. He tried to stand and lean on the tables to look like he was working, but since the tables were slick from the cleaning spray, his hands slipped and he nearly fell to the ground. He started to apologize, but Benson cut him off.

"No excuses! Why were you sleeping on the job?! Do you want me to take away your extra pay?!"

"No, Benson, wait! I'm almost done and-"

"Oh, really?! I'll be the judge of that!" He inspected the table at eye-level, squinting to spot any mistakes, "Hmm..."

Thomas stood up, hesitantly waiting.

"I guess you did an okay job. And because I'm a nice guy, I'll let you off with a warning. One warning only though, since you're an intern. Just don't let me catch you slacking off again, or I _will_ fire you! Besides," he glanced into the living room window, seeing everyone's favorite duo knocked out on the couch with snacks and soda cans everywhere, "we've got enough of that already..."

Thomas sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, you've still got a ton to do," Benson began walking away, "Better get going!"

The goat was confused, "Wait, what else do I have to do?"

His boss turned back around, "Oh, no one told you? Fives called in sick this morning, said he couldn't even leave their trailer. Something about 'ghost flu' or whatever. Anyways, you'll have to work with Muscle Man when he gets back from his lunch break."

Thomas groaned inside at the thought of that, but asked, "Um, about that, could I take a-"

"No. No breaks if you want extra pay."

"But, that doesn't seem-"

"'Fair'? Sorry, but those are the rules..." he went back to the house, "See ya later, Thomas."

Thomas waved, "See ya, Benson."

As if on cue, Muscle Man drove up in the cart, doing some donuts. After kicking up some grass and dirt in front of the house, he jumped out yelling, "Whoo! Just had the best lunch ever!" He looked around, "Hey, where is everybody?! You all missed out on some primo wings and-"

Rigby rubbed his eyes and poked his head out the front door, "Dude, shut up! We're trying to get some sleep!"

"Whatever, bro! Just for that, you won't get these wings I saved!"

The raccoon just grumbled insults and slammed the door, going back to the couch.

Mitch muttered, "What a baby..."

Hearing all the commotion, Thomas had walked up, "Hey, Muscle Man. What've you got there?"

The green man sighed, _'Speaking of babies...' _He smugly replied, "What's it to you, Thomas?"

"Well, I just heard yelling and-"

Mitch opened the box, "They're buffalo wings plus those tiny sides they have, alright? I went to Wing Kingdom and I was saving these for later if anyone wanted some."

"Oh. Um, well...I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. So...I was wondering..."

He shut the lid, "No way, man."

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. Did Benson call you at Wing Kingdom?"

"No, why? Do I gotta fix something you messed up?"

Thomas rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "Dude, no. He told me we need to work together today."

Muscle Man grinned, "Aw, yeah! I'm gonna have a blast!"

"Huh?"

"I get to boss you around, bro! I mean, you_ are_ the intern after all. Just let me go give some sides to Fives, first; he's majorly starving."

Thomas mentally face-palmed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Thomas was exhausted. The only thing he'd had was some water and a snack or two at the bar, so on top of sweating like crazy, he was hungry as heck. The jobs he had to do weren't easy either: picking up all the garbage around the park, mowing the entire front lawn, and helping Pops fix his piano _and_ radio, just to name a few. Now, he was busy lifting bags of mulch into the park's garden.

He panted, setting down the last bag, "Dude, what-what time is it?"

Muscle Man set his, much smaller, bag down and looked at his phone, "About 2:00."

The goat took a drink of his water bottle, "So, we still have another 3 hours?"

"No, _you_ have another 3 hours. _I_ only have 30 more minutes 'cause I took a half day to help out Fives."

"What?! I mean, I get you wanna help him, but how am I gonna do the rest of this by myself?"

"Not my problem."

Thomas sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You're no help anyways."

"What'd you say?! I helped you all day, bro!"

Thomas threw his arms up, "No, you didn't! You've done less than half our work, eating wings and saying stupid 'My Mom' jokes constantly!"

Muscle Man got in the goat's face, "Hey, take that back! And you need the work; you're just the rookie, remember?"

"Get out of my face, man..."

The green man smiled, "Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do about it...momma's boy?"

A few seconds later, a loud squealing was heard throughout the park.

In the house, Rigby sat up, "What the heck was that?" He walked up to the window and his jaw dropped, "No. Way."

Mordecai rubbed his eyes, "Huh? What's going on, dude?"

"I think Muscle Man and Thomas are fighting, man!"

Mordecai got up and ran out to the front porch, "Come on, Rigby!"

"Why?"

"We've gotta stop them from getting hurt!"

Rigby whined, "Aw, but I wanna see the fight!"

"Dude, just come on! We've gotta stop it before-"

Benson charged down the steps, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

Mordecai stood in front of the door, "Oh no, Benson, you don't-"

"I SAID MOVE, MORDECAI! AND STAY OUT OF THIS, BOTH OF YOU!"

The bird did as he was told. He went back over to Rigby, "Dude, this is bad. They could get fired over this!"

The raccoon stared out the window, "Gah! And the worst part is, I can't see any of it go down from here! This sucks, doesn't it?"

Mordecai replied with a punch.

"Ow!"

* * *

Outside, Benson ran up to his employees. He was shocked to see Thomas on top of Muscle Man, laying into him, "THOMAS, STOP!"

He didn't listen.

"STOP IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Still no response.

Seeing everything, Skips exited his house, "Oh, no. Not now..." He quickly skipped over to the scene, "Thomas, what're you doing?!"

The yeti didn't get a reply either. He went up to them, "Thomas! Get off him!" Skips had enough. He pulled the goat off of the green man and ordered, "Benson! Take Muscle Man inside and get him an ice pack or two; I'll handle the boy."

The manager nodded, helping Mitch up the steps.

Skips sternly pulled Thomas by the arm into his house. He sat him on his bed. Pacing back and forth, the yeti scolded him. Or at least, he tried to scold him, "You- I can't even- Why- Thomas, what were you thinking?!"

Thomas was still in shock at what he just did. He just muttered, "I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Don't you realize what you did?! You can get fired for that, and no place would want to hire someone who gets in fights at work! Don't you understand?!"

Thomas didn't say a word. He continued to look down in shame.

Skips went over to look out the window to calm down. After taking a deep breath, he muttered, "I knew this day was coming..."

That made the goat look up, "Wh-what?"

"I've been watching you, Thomas."

Thomas was completely caught off-guard, "You...what?"

Skips sat down beside him and chuckled a bit, "Well, that came out weird. I mean, I've been monitoring you. I've seen how you've been treated since joining the park, and I knew being underappreciated or yelled at enough would push you over the edge. While some might not agree, you're a great employee in my eyes, Thomas, and I'd hate to see you get fired over a dumb choice you made."

Thomas sighed, "Yeah, that was pretty dumb, huh?"

"Yes, but I think you're better than what happened, right?"

Thomas replied, "Yeah. But Muscle Man just got to me today, ya know? I mean...he-"

"He what?"

Thomas became frustrated, "He's such a bully sometimes! I mean, normally he's just messing around, but when he calls me a 'momma's boy', that hurts, Skips! I feel like he's trying to insult my mom with that too, and I don't tolerate it! I mean, when my dad passed, she was the only one there for me!"

"Thomas, calm down, please. It's okay."

He started to tear up, "It's _not_ _okay_! My mom means the world to me, and I don't want people insulting her!" Overwhelmed emotionally, he suddenly hugged Skips, crying into his chest.

Skips was surprised, but returned the hug. He rubbed the goat's back to soothe him, "Thomas, it'll be alright. Just let it out."

After a few minutes, Thomas pulled out of the hug. Skips handed him a box of tissues, "Feel better?"

He blew his nose, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Skips. I just needed to get all that out in the open."

"It's fine. I've had my share of employees literally needing a shoulder to cry on over the years."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Once there was this woman who cried for 2 hours straight over a break-up! Thankfully, we worked things out after that."

The intern smiled, "That's good. But, Skips?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda glad you chose to spy on me," he laughed.

The yeti chuckled, "You're welcome, Thomas," he stood up, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder, "Well, we'd better go talk to Benson and Muscle Man."

"What? Already?"

"Yep. Don't worry, though. I'll be there if anything goes wrong."

* * *

Inside the house, Mordecai and Benson were helping Muscle Man, who had bruises on his cheeks and a black eye.

Skips skipped in with Thomas in tow, "Hey, fellas," he looked over to Benson, "How is he?"

Benson sighed, "Well, it's not as bad as it looked. I think he'll be okay; he'll just need to be taken care of for a few days."

Thomas walked up, "Um, I'll help him out..."

Muscle Man shook his head, "Oh no, bro! Get away!"

"Dude, take it easy. I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I got so worked up and...did that, but you have said some messed up stuff in the past, and I couldn't take it anymore. So...I think helping you is the least I could do."

The green man smiled, "Thanks, bro."

Skips grunted, "Ahem. Mitch, don't you have something to say? In fact, don't you _all_ have something to say to Thomas?"

Everyone coughed and mumbled apologies.

Skips sighed, "Come on, guys."

Muscle Man sat up, "Okay, I'll go first: Sorry I said all those jokes about you and your mom, bro. I didn't think you were taking it seriously, but now that I know it bothered you, I'll tone it down."

Benson spoke, "Well, in light of everything, I'll say that maybe I should go a little easier on you, too. I felt bad for yelling at you earlier to wake you up when you were just resting for a second. Still, I don't want what happened today to ever happen again. If you can promise me that, Thomas, I'll let you keep your job, and I'll allow longer breaks for employees during summer hours. I think that might've been a factor too, with how hot it was while working for 8 hours straight."

Skips agreed, "Good point, Benson. Intense heat _can_ make people go crazy sometimes."

Finally, it was Mordecai's turn. Everyone looked at him, "What? Rigby and I have never been mean to Thomas! Well...wait, no. There was a couple times when we yelled at- and then the pranks..." He sighed, "Sorry, Thomas."

The goat grinned, "Thanks, guys. And thanks for understanding. I really like working here, honestly. Again, sorry about today," he started to look around, "Wait a sec, where's Rigby?"

Mordecai groaned, "Well, he's taking forever making some soup for Fives. Muscle Man was gonna take it, but...you know..."

Benson laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. Only Rigby could take almost 45 minutes to make soup."

Mordecai yelled into the kitchen, "Dude, hurry up!"

"I'M COMING, GEEZ!" The raccoon slowly came out, barely balancing the huge bowl of chicken noodle soup and crackers in his hands, with a big glass of ginger ale on his head. He grunted, "Tell me why I'm taking it, again? This is really heavy, plus I don't wanna catch the flu!"

Benson stood up, "You're taking it because we're helping Muscle Man. Now get over to his trailer, or you're fired!"

Rigby started to walk past everyone, "Okay, okay! But if I get sick, you're all taking care of-"

He slipped on an empty soda can that he'd forgot to pick up, covering everyone in hot soup and sticky soda.

Rigby froze. After a few seconds, he started to slowly back up into the kitchen, a cheesy grin on his face, "Uh...my bad..."

"RIGBY!"

* * *

**UP NEXT: **I think the next oneshot I'll do is either guitarguy12345's, RegularShowMemorabilia's, or regularshow565's. If I have questions about a oneshot idea, I'll send the person a PM. If you're a guest, well, I'm sorry, but unless it's a detailed idea, I probably won't be able to write it. :\

Still, please keep reviewing and sending ideas, everyone!

Thanks! :D


	3. Story 2: regularshow565

Requested by: **regularshow565**

Title: Don't Look Down

Genre: Comfort/Friendship

Main Characters: Mordecai, Rigby

Rating: K plus

Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have the day off from work, so they go out to have some fun. Unfortunately, Rigby needs some help from his best friend to overcome a fear.

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I'm back with another oneshot! I really like writing these, so please submit more ideas if you think of any! I hope you all like this, although, it's a little short. Also, I notice I say "raccoon" or "bird" a lot, but there's only so many ways to say what Rigby and Mordecai are. XD

* * *

A bird and raccoon were slouched on the couch, completely bored out of their minds.

Rigby stared blankly at the TV. He looked over to his friend who was doing the same and muttered, "Mordecai..."

"Yeah?" he replied, just as casually.

"This blows..."

The bird repeated, "Yeah."

Rigby kept flipping through channels, "It's our only day off this month and there's nothing to do..."

Mordecai just yawned.

"Dude, my thumb hurts from pressing the remote. Do me a solid and take over?"

He sighed, "No way, man. You know what happened last time."

Rigby smirked a little, "Heh. Yeah, that was funny."

"Shut up..." He tried to punch the raccoon, but didn't even do _that_ right because he was so bored.

Rigby kept flipping until his thumb gave out, so he put the remote on the coffee table.

Mordecai groaned, "No, dude! You left it on the twenty-four hour gardening channel!"

The raccoon looked down at his hands, "Must...switch...thumbs..."

"Quick, change it before they-"

The host on-screen interrupted them, "Okay, dearies, now that we finished buying our seeds, I'm gonna show you how to plant a whole spice garden in only five hours!"

"Change it!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Rigby grabbed for the remote, but the TV flickered, with a commercial coming on. A serious-looking man in a grey suit walked up, in front of a black background. He pointed at Rigby and ordered, "Don't touch that remote!"

The raccoon froze his hand above it, "Uh..."

The man continued, "Hello. I'm here to ask you a few questions. First, are you bored?"

The duo looked at each other strangely, then back to the TV, "Yeah?"

"Nothing to do?"

"Un-huh...?"

"Tired of doing the same thing every day at your miserable job?"

They nodded, "Yeah!"

"Sick of your cranky boss?"

Rigby looked around, then whispered to Mordecai, "Dude, he knows!"

"Well, I was just like you," suddenly, the man ripped off his suit and was in front of an amusement park with a t-shirt and cargo shorts, "until I took a trip to Carl's Coasters!"

Rigby gave the TV a weird face, "'Carl's Coasters'? What a stupid-"

"That's right, Carl's Coasters!" A website flashed on-screen, "It's free this weekend for new members! Just sign up online today! Stop sittin' inside and come take us for a ride!"

Mordecai sat up, "Dude, let's go there."

Rigby frowned, "What?! That was the weirdest, most convenient commercial ever! Plus, that place sounds so dumb!"

Mordecai shrugged, "I think it looks sorta fun. And like the dude said, it's better than just sitting here inside," the blue jay stood up and ran upstairs, "I'm gonna go sign us up!"

"What?!" The raccoon had a worried look, "Wait, Mordecai! Oh, no..."

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

The boys arrived at the amusement park. Surprisingly, not a lot of people were there, except for some kids on a field trip and teens who'd skipped school.

They walked up to the employee booth. A young woman, who looked even more bored than they were, muttered in a monotone through the glass, "Welcome to Carl's Coasters. How can I help you?"

Mordecai held up their tickets he'd printed off, "Um, hi. We heard there was a free weekend for new members?" He stuck the tickets through the slot, "We got these tickets and-"

She scanned them and interrupted, "Okay, you're good. Have a coasterrific day."

"Uh, you too...?"

They went past the gate and looked around. Mordecai pointed at a map of the park, with a list of rides. He pondered, "Hmm. What should we go on first, man?"

Rigby scanned over the map, "Uh...no...no...let's go...on this one."

Mordecai looked past the map at the ride Rigby wanted to go on, which was a little circle-shaped coaster, that barely went 20 feet off the ground, with a caterpillar that went through an apple. He groaned, "Dude, really? We get a free shot at these awesome rides and you pick _that_?"

"What's wrong with it?"

The bird face-palmed, "It's so small! I don't even think I could fit in a seat! Come on, let's pick something else."

"But-"

"Dude, I'm not gonna ride it," He continued reading the map, and found one he liked, "'The Towering Terror'? Now_ that_ sounds like a roller coaster!" Mordecai looked for it. He grinned, "Oh, dude, this is gonna be sweet! Come on, let's go!"

Rigby poked his head around the sign, and his eyes grew. This coaster reached up into the clouds like a skyscraper, hence it's name. Mordecai had already run up to the line, so he scampered after the bird, "Dude? Hold up!"

They slowly moved closer, with Mordecai staring up at the ride in awe. The raccoon whispered, "Um, Mordecai?"

Mordecai kept his eyes upward, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you wanna ride this?"

"Heck yeah, man! Aren't you excited?"

Rigby gulped, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh, of course! I...can't wait..."

Some kids walked past them who just got off the ride, high-fiving each other, "Dude, that was crazy!" "I know! The loops were insane! I'm surprised I didn't hurl!" "Yeah, and it started with that hundred-foot drop? So cool!"

The raccoon grimaced.

Reaching the front of the line, they gave their ticket stubs to the operator. The man looked down to Rigby, "Sorry, kid, you're too short to ride."

Rigby secretly heaved a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, his tall friend spoke up for him, "What? First off, Rigby's not a little kid, he's my bro. And second, those kids that just got off were basically the same height as him!"

The operator looked past the bird, "Hmm. Well...I guess I can see that," He scanned the stub, "Fine, he can ride..."

"Thanks, sir. Come on, Rigby," Mordecai smiled, taking his seat in one of the cars. Rigby just stood there, staring at the car.

Mordecai looked at him, "Dude? Aren't you getting on?"

Rigby sweated, "Uh...yep...just taking in how cool it looks...hehe..." He slowly sat down, "So...you're _sure_ this is safe?"

"Pfft, we'll be fine. Just remember to buckle up."

The raccoon nodded. He grabbed for the seat belt, but since he was so small, it wouldn't buckle properly; he fumbled it around trying to fix it. Mordecai saw this and sighed. He strapped his small pal in and smiled, "There ya go, dude."

"Uh, thanks..."

While waiting for the ride to start, Mordecai muttered, "Hey, Rigby?"

"Um...what's up?"

"Why are you acting so nervous?"

Rigby chuckled nervously, "Me, nervous?! What makes you think that?"

"Dude, you've been sweating since we got here."

"So? It's hot out today..."

Mordecai gave him a deadpan look.

Rigby sighed, "Well, you caught me. I'm just...a little...scared..."

Mordecai frowned, "Scared of what?"

"Um..."

The bird thought for a moment, "Is it the ride?"

"Kinda..."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Huh?"

Mordecai looked at him, "You're afraid of heights. Am I right?"

Rigby fidgeted in his seat, "Uh..."

Mordecai put a wing on the raccoon's back, "Dude, you're gonna be fine; I'm here in case anything goes wrong. And just remember these three words: Don't. Look. Down."

Rigby looked up at Mordecai, who had a calming smile on his face. The small mammal smiled back at him, a little more confident.

"Thanks, Mordo. I-"

Click.

Rigby looked around, "What was-"

Clack.

The coaster began to move out of the tunnel. It turned vertically, heading up the steep hill.

Click.

Rigby's heart began beating faster, and faster, not knowing what was coming.

Clack.

The raccoon looked over to Mordecai, "Hey, dude?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to say."

"What?"

"I never actually rode on a roller coaster before."

Mordecai chuckled a little, "Well, I hope you're ready. Just remember the words."

Rigby kept his eyes forward, even if they were as big as dinner plates. He repeated the phrase in his head over and over.

_'Don't look down...don't look down...don't look-'_

The cars stopped. He let out his breath, taking in the sights at the top. For just a second, he thought it was cool, but without realizing it:

He'd looked down.

The cars moved down as well.

"CRAAAAAP!"

Rigby couldn't put his hands over his eyes since he was strapped so tightly, so he used his tail. He started to scream out the phrase, "DON'T LOOK DOWN!"

Mordecai stared. He felt bad, making Rigby go on this ride when he didn't really want to. He put his wing on Rigby's head, patting him.

Rigby removed his tail, stuttering, "M-M-Mordecai?"

"Hey. I'm here. It's gonna be fine, Rigby."

The cars were shaking all around, making Rigby nauseous. He was able to get his hands free, but accidentally unbuckled one of the two straps. He began to dip, and had nothing to grab onto except his blue friend. He shot his arms over to Mordecai, latching onto his long wing like a frightened child.

Mordecai could feel him shaking. The bird moved his other wing and helped strap the raccoon back in correctly, but let Rigby hold onto his wing, even if it hurt a bit.

After going through some more loops and twists, the ride came to a slow descent to finish. The whole time, Rigby gripped onto Mordecai's arm, even when they stopped.

Mordecai glanced down at him, "Rigby, it's over."

The tiny raccoon poked one eye open, "It-It is?"

"Yeah, you survived. Almost broke my arm, but survived."

Rigby blushed a little, letting go of the bird's wing, "Heh. Sorry, dude."

Mordecai sighed, "No, it's me who should be saying sorry. I didn't know any of that about you, with rides and stuff. If you would've told me, I never-"

Rigby stopped him, "It's okay, man. Just...promise me we won't go on stuff like that...too much..."

Mordecai was surprised, "Oh, so you actually liked it?"

"Well, no, not really. But when I got to the top, it was pretty awesome looking out at the park. Plus, I'm kinda glad you were there to help me."

Mordecai grinned, "No problem, dude. That's what bros are for, right?"

Rigby smiled, "Right. But, I have a question..."

"What?"

He put his hands on his mouth, "Where's the bathroom? I don't feel so-"

Suddenly, the raccoon jumped up and sprinted towards a trashcan...but didn't make it.

At the same time, the operator walked up, "Hey! Who threw up on my seats?!"

Mordecai groaned, once again, "Of course..."

* * *

**UP NEXT: **I think the next oneshot will be BlueScarlet465's. Thanks for reading, guys! :)


End file.
